


What A Girl Wants

by SamuelJames



Category: Glee
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-24
Updated: 2009-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn is jealous of Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Girl Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Title: What A Girl Wants  
> Character: Quinn Fabray  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Quinn is jealous of Rachel  
> Notes: Written for the comment_fic prompt Glee, Puck/Rachel, jealousy  
> Spoilers: A few spoilers, up to episode 8 of season 1  
> Disclaimer: Glee is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Quinn’s a little confused. Finn’s a great guy, he’s been so supportive over the baby though she hopes he doesn’t read any sex ed information anytime soon. With Puck it was a one off, she promised herself that but now he’s singing to Rachel and she wishes it was her. How did that even happen? School’s most unlikeliest couple.

Rachel’s got Finn and Puck liking her, she’s Mr Schue’s favourite. She’s got a talent that may take her out of this stupid town and Quinn has never hated her more. After he’s finished singing he and Rachel keep smiling at each other like idiots. She hears Kurt telling Mercedes it’s sweet. Yeah right, so sweet she just might be sick.

The next day he bypasses their table carrying Rachel’s tray to a seat far away from his team mates. She can’t see Rachel’s face but he’s laughing at something she said and then he actually wipes her face with a napkin. When they’ve finished eating he reaches across the table and takes her hand. They spend the rest of the time just talking and Rachel is not that interesting. He must really like her.

Finn and Santana are busy talking about Mr Schue’s dance moves. Thankfully they haven’t asked her opinion because she doesn’t know if she’s meant to say he was good or tragically hip. He can really move for a teacher but the others might not agree. Glee has been so much fun, he’s not like Coach Sylvester at all and he’s been great about her pregnancy.

It’s not long after lunch that they hear about the ultimatum. Football or Glee Club? When 3:30 comes she’s waiting nervously with the rest of the club. She’s really nervous but feels such relief when Puck walks in the door. So what if it’s Rachel who hugs him. She’ll still get to spend practices with him and that’s the important thing.


End file.
